Howard Stark/Gallery
A gallery of images of the industrialist Howard Stark. Movies ''Iron Man Screenshots Howard Stark 1.JPG HowardStarkwithObadiah-IM.png HowardStark2-IM.png TonyPopularMechanics-IM.png Tony Stark's Hot Rod.png Iron Man 2 Screenshots Vanko-Stark.png HowardStark-IM2-Drinking.jpg HowardStark2-IM2.png ghm,.JPG Howard Stark.jpg John-slattery-as-howard-stark.jpg Stark Expo 74.png Captain America: The First Avenger Screenshots Howard Stark's Kiss - World Expo 1943.png Hovercar Demonstration (Stark Expo '43).png Howard Stark's Hovercar - World Expo 1943.png Stark Hovercar Mark I - World Expo 1943.png Howard Stark's Flying Car.png HowardStark-FlyingCar.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3692.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-3695.jpg HowardStark-CATFA.png Howard looks.jpg Cooper Stark.jpg Howard Stark (SSR Brooklyn Facility).png StarkSuperSoldier.jpg Howard Stark - Project Rebirth Success.png 213 (8).jpg Howard-Stark-flying-WWII.png HowardStark-CATFA-DeletedScene.png|Deleted scene Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg Howard.jpg Howard steve.jpg Vibranium Shield (1943).png Cap Shield 1.png CapHoward-CATFA.png Steve Howard.jpg Howard energy.jpg HowardStark-WriteThatDown.jpg HowardStark-WhiteSuit.jpg Briefing.jpg CapKeepLooking.jpg Promotional CA TFA Howard Stark Promotional.jpg P1186995406.jpg HowardStark.JPG Captain-america-retro-poster.jpg The Avengers Screenshots Theavengersds-0221.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier Screenshots S.H.I.E.L.D. Founders.png HowardPeggyColonelPhillips.png Stark Newspaper.png Howard-Stark's-Death.png howard stark.png Behind the Scenes Howard Stark death news.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron Screenshots UltronsMind-StarkResearch.jpg Howard Stark AoU.png AAoU - 20.07.10.jpg Howard Stark AoU2.png Ant-Man Screenshots Antman 00024-1-.jpeg Antman 00025-1-.jpeg 1989 Howard Stark.png Stark.png SHIELD 89.png Antman 00094-1-.jpeg Captain America: Civil War Screenshots HowardMariaTonyStark-CACW.jpg The last time stark.png Assassination of the Starks.png Promotional CACW Howard Stark.png Behind the Scenes Winter Soldier killing Howard Stark (The Making of CACW).png Spider-Man: Homecoming Screenshots SMH Trailer 17.png Avengers: Endgame Screenshots lhUeKO3.png TStarkSmilingAtHisFather-Elevator.jpg Endgame-MilitaryBaseIn1970.jpg Howard Stark (Endgame).png Howard & Tony.png Tony & Howard Stark.png Howard & Tony Stark.png Howard Stark (1970).png Howard Stark (Avengers Endgame).png Howard Stark & Tony Stark.png Howard Stark (April 1970).png HowardStark-AvengersEndgame.png Tony & Howard.png Tony and Howard.png Tony and Howard Stark.png Howard and Tony Stark.png Tony smiles.png Tony hugs Howard.png Tony hugs his father.png Howard and Tony.png Stark Duo.png EdwinJarvis-AvengersEndgame.png Edwin Jarvis (April 7, 1970).png Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark (April 1970).png Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark (1970).png Edwin Jarvis (Avengers Endgame).png Edwin Jarvis (Endgame).png Howard Stark (April 7, 1970).png Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark.png Agent Carter Screenshots Season One [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: Now is Not the End]] Boy genius.PNG HowardStark-NewsFootage-Dates.jpg Howard Stark BW.png HFhJNb3.jpg D8Hy56T.jpg D7fx06W.jpg Stark3-AgentCarter.png WrbIhTF.jpg So it works.PNG VoC0kJC.jpg L4CmycL.jpg AaPrG8U.jpg [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] Howard-Stark-Smuggled-Into-USA.jpg Pi93aeC.jpg SXHvZqg.jpg HowardPeggyLorraine.png StarkHelen.png ZXiLNMz.jpg UQsle54.jpg Bia5GzB.jpg 13zpHQL.jpg H2SxJyg.jpg FUPgpJf.jpg PJtKRM5.jpg WgOAPHa.jpg HowardStark-PeggyCarter-Red.jpg HowardStark-BlackEye.jpg TSB8tPs.jpg [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] Howard-Stark-Seduced-Dottie-Underwood.jpg IdaEmke-Seduces-HowardStark.jpg Valediction-jarvis-and-howard-stark-come-to-the-ssr.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Howard-Stark-Surrender.jpg Peggy-SSR-Howard-Daniel-Jack.jpg Jack-Thompson-Questions-Howard-Stark.jpg HowardStark-Discribes-Finow.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Howard-Stark-Mirror.jpg HowardStark-grin-S1E8.jpg CCYToD4.jpg DiuWqg5.jpg DaJ1eKM.jpg Z2NMdaJ.jpg IK2NZBB.jpg 7uY8UkL.jpg DOm7BXJ.jpg FrJaaTS.jpg 4MmBjNj.jpg DottieUnderwood-Gun-Stark.jpg HowardStark-Questions-Kidnappers.jpg Dottie, Fennhoff & Stark - Stark Warehouse.png DottieUnderwood-Hits-HowardStark.jpg Dottie-Underwood-Ivchenko-Howard-Stark.jpg Howard-Stark-Kidnapped.jpg JFennhoffMockingHStark.jpg Ivchenko-Howard-Stark.jpg Peggy with Cap's shield.png Howard-Stark-Plane.jpg HowardStark-AC-S1E8-Celebration.jpg Season Two [[Better Angels|Episode 2.03: Better Angels]] HowardStark-MovieDirector.jpeg Carter visits Stark's movie set.png HowardStark-ZeroMatter.jpeg Acarter203 00700.jpg Acarter203 00710.jpg Acarter203 00711.jpg HowardStark-Bikini-Party.jpeg Acarter203 00716.jpg Acarter203 00724.jpg Acarter203 00733.jpg Acarter203 00738.jpg Acarter203 00740.jpg Acarter203 00748.jpg Acarter203 00755.jpg HowardStark-ArenaClub.jpeg HowardStark-Insults-ArenaClub.jpeg Zero matter Carter.jpg HowardStark-Floating-Test.jpeg HowardStark-Spray.jpeg Invisible Wilkes.jpeg Stark California Estate - Jarvis & Stark (2x03).png HowardStark-EdwinJarvis-DiscussFuture.jpeg Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis (2x03).png BA 05.jpg [[Hollywood Ending|Episode 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] JarvisStark-HitAndRun.jpg Howard Stark - Peggy Problem.png Breakfast at Stark Estate.png Howard Stark - Butter Knife.png Howard Stark - Manfredi's Hostage.png Hostage Edwin Jarvis.png Howard Stark - Underwear Skivs Code.png Howard Stark & Joe Manfredi Hug.png Manfredi & Stark - Friends.png Joseph Manfredi & Howard Stark.png Breakfast at the Stark Estate.png Breakfast Discussion at the Stark Mansion.png Howard Stark - Napkin.png Howard Stark's Plan (2x10).png Wilkes, Stark & Samberley - SSR.png Wilkes, Samberly & Stark - SSR.png Howard Stark - SSR (2x10).png Genius Ego Growing.png HStark-FlirtingwRose.jpg Showdown at Stark Pictures.png Stark & Jarvis (2x10).png Hollywood Ending 1.jpg Stark Pictures Studio Lot - Building Backdrop.png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis (2x10).png Stark, Jarvis & Wilkes.png Opening a Rift (2x10).png Awe of the New Rift.png The New Rift (2x10).png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis - Studio Lot.png Stark plays golf - The Rift.png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (1).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (2).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (3).png Stark Misses Again - Golf (2x10).png Jarvis' Suggestion - Jarvis & Stark.png Hollywood Ending 9.jpg Hollywood Ending 2.jpg Gamma Cannon Time (2x10).png Carter, Jarvis, Stark & Wilkes - Gamma Cannon.png Human Chain (Agent Carter 2x10).png Acarter210 02590.jpg Acarter210 02594.jpg Howard & Peggy - Breakfast (2x10).png Howard Stark - Cup of Coffee.png Acarter210 02604.jpg Acarter210 02609.jpg Acarter210 02614.jpg Acarter210 02616.jpg Acarter210 02618.jpg Acarter210 02636.jpg Acarter210 02640.jpg Acarter210 02646.jpg Acarter210 02652.jpg AC_210_-_12458969.jpg AC_210_-_Jarvis-Carter-Thompson-Stark-Wilkes.jpg Promotional Season One Peg Howard Jarvis Prom.png Howardpromotional.jpg JmkPc4Y.jpg NqlyBGs.jpg O8mGzyR.jpg Lt2Ywri.jpg Season Two Hollywood Ending 10.jpg Hollywood Ending 5.jpg Hollywood Ending 7.jpg Hollywood Ending 8.jpg Behind the Scenes Season One stanbts.jpg stanbts2.jpg Season Two Agent-carter-bts-dominic-cooper.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS2.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS3.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS4.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS5.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS13.jpg Concept Art Carterconcept5.JPG Marvel One-Shots ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Screenshots HowardStark-PoolSideCall-AC.jpg Howard stark agent carter.jpg Bikini.png Books Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Marvel's Agent Carter Season One Carter guidebook.JPG Comics Iron Man 2: Public Identity Pages IManPubI2.jpg IMan2PubI3.jpg IrMa2PuIn5.jpg IrMa2PuIn6.jpg IM2PI30.jpg IM2PI31.jpg PubInIrMa8.jpg PubInIrMa9.jpg Stark and Vanko.PNG Stark and Vanko2.PNG IMPUBID002 int LR-6.jpg HS IMPI3.JPG HS IMPI1.JPG HS IMPI2.JPG HS IMPI4.JPG HS IMPI5.JPG Stane Stark.jpg Stane Stark 2.jpg Captain America: First Vengeance Pages CAFV12.jpg CAFV13.jpg CAFV14.jpg CAFV22.jpg Stark as.JPG Stark expo.JPG Stark Phillips expo.JPG Stark Phillips.JPG Stark Erskine.JPG Stark close.JPG Ant-Man Prelude Pages Scientist Howard.png Howard Henry.png Peggy Howard.png Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude Pages Hank Peggy Howard Mitchell Comic.jpg Video Games Captain America: Super Soldier Screenshots Howard Stark video game.jpg Promotional 4e24bc1ec04b2.jpg Merchandise Captain America: The First Avenger'' CATFA minimates 2.jpg Category:Character Galleries